Harem Fic!
by Yaminisa
Summary: Le titre est nulle, mais je le chargeais quand je le trouverais, promis!Donc, ses simplement la vie en colocation de Luffy, Ace, Sanji et Zoro. Attention Harem fic, Yaoi, titre nulle, résumé nulle et Uke Zoro. Rating pour plus tard et humour je crois quelle que fois.
1. Chapter 1

Allo! Première harem fic donc il va y avoir des votes =) et One piece ne m'appartient pas.

-.-.-

-.-.-

Soupirant, je passe ma main dans la mèche qui me couvre l'œil droit. «J'ai déjà dû cuisiner pour des idiots avec des idiots et les autres on probablement pas manger. Au moins il y a une personne pour qui ça vaut la peine~

J'ouvre la porte pas très surpris par la scène devenu habituel de Luffy assis sur le divan en train de jouer à son jeu vidéo, mais plutôt curieux du fait que Ace n'est pas assis à côté de lui.

-Hé Luffy! Ace est où!

-Â côté de moi!

«Si je te pose la question c'est qu'il n'est pas là et le jeu il peu attendre tu regarde les gens quand ils te parlent. Il est en train de devenir plus zombie que ceux qu'il tue.

-Rah! Ace! Fout-moi la paix, sale pervers!

Luffy (pour lui il lâche son jeu, mais pour moi, non) et moi on se précipite vers le couloir des chambres pour tomber cette fois-ci sur une scène peu courante.

Ace, assis parterre, se tenais la tête avec son sourire arrogant plaqué au visage, une lueur perverse dans les yeux et je le comprends. Devant lui : Zoro, les joues rouges qui le fusille du regard, une simple serviette autour de la taille comme seul vêtement et des gouttes d'eau qui descendait paresseusement le long de son corps. «Dit-moi pas que Ace à osé…» Soupirant, Zoro se contente de passé à côté de lui, claquant la porte de sa chambre. On retourne tous dans le salon sans Zoro avant de finalement parler.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

La tension était palpade. Son chapeau couvrant ses yeux, Luffy semblait se retenir de frapper Ace.

-La raison me semble évidente! Tout simplement parce que j'en avais envie!

-Ero-cook! C'est quand qu'on mange?

«Marimo…Merci juste entendre ta voix sans trop de fureur dedans les a calmés.

-D'ici 20 minutes, bretteur du dimanche.

-J'prends l'ordi! J'ai un fils a sauver d'un pédophile!

«Parfois je me demande vraiment comment je fais pour être sain d'esprit avec ses zouaves!»

-.-.-

-.-.-

C'est court T.T, mais mon ordi me fait chier. Pour ceux qui se demande Ace joue à Happy Wheels! Donc les couples possible sont :

Sanji x Zoro

Ace x Zoro

Luffy x Zoro

AU VOTE =) !


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut la compagnie! J'ai deux choses à vous dire pas de Ace x Luffy c'est que je ne me sens pas à l'aise d'écrire sur se couple (désolé) 2.j'ai mis le système des S : =Sanji, A : = Ace, L : = Luffy et Z : = Zoro. D'autre vont probablement se rajouté. Aussi les « » sont quand les perso pense! Aussi mon ordi est enfin réparé OUAIS FIESTA!**

-.-.-

POV Sanji

20 minutes plus tard

S : C'est prêt.

J'ai à peine eu le temps de finir la phrase que déjà les trois autres étaient autour de la table. À leur place il y avait : Ace à droite devant le frigo, moi, en face de lui, devant la cuisinière, Zoro à ma gauche et puis Luffy en face de Zoro.

Z : Hé, Luffy, passe-moi le ketchup.

S (insulté): Tu ne vas pas mettre du ketchup dans ma nourriture.

A : Hé Zoro, laisse-nous un peu de ta famille!(La salade)

S : Non voyons c'était enfin leur réunion après temps d'année loin un de l'autre!

Z : Tu te fais des histoires, tu va devenir plus fou que tu ne l'es déjà, cuisto débile! Toi, Ace, tu ne devrais pas trop me chercher, j'ai des super belles photos à montre, sinon…

L : Zoro, toi aussi tu as pris cours de chantage avec le samedi!

A(curieux et nerveux) : Quelles photos?

Z : Avec la veille folle.

S : Respect les dames, tête de cactus.

L(décu) : Pourquoi on m'ignore?

-.-.-

POV Luffy

Il devait être minuit quand je me réveillai. Lorsque j'allais descendre les marches, je remarque de la lumière sous la porte de la chambre de Zoro. « Zoro n'est pas du genre à resté réveillé jusqu'à minuit.»

-Ace!

« C'est Zoro! Ace, l'ordure, qu'est qui lui fait pour que sa voix sois suppliante?»

Je rentre dans sa chambre pour voir un scène que je ne m'attendait pas, mais je la préfère à se que je pensais. Ace était assis en indien dans le lit tandis que Zoro est à genoux le serant contre sa poitrine lui caressant les cheveux en lui murmurant quelle que chose dans l'oreille. «OK tu la joue comme ¨ca, alors je vais utilisé ma meilleur arme! À l'attaque!»

L(mode larmes et moue) :Zoro j'ai fait un cauchemar!

Il paraissait ennuyer de se faire déranger pour ça, mais Zoro à pas pu résister au combo : moue + larmes!

-.-.-

Ça faisait maintenant 1 minutes que j'était couché avec Zoro. Ma tête était contre sa poitrine et il me serrait contre lui, le bonheur me direz vous. NAH! Tout simplement parce que de l'autre côté de mon Zoro se trouvait Ace son bras autour de sa taille.

A(après un silence) : T'étais jaloux, hein, parce que Zoro me serrait dans ses bras? En plus t'a fait semblant de pleurer.

L : Chacun ses armes!

A : Pour toi c'est une bataille pour gagner le cœur de notre princesse? Alors c'est quoi nos ``armes``?

L : Sanji c'est son talent en cuisine, toi t'es mature, bad boy et pompier alors que moi j'ai mon côté mignon et naïf!

A(penseur) :Mais, on sait même pas quelle est son type.

Après un soupir et une «bonne nuit» synchronisée (sans le vouloir) on s'endort finalement.

-.-.-

**Alors un autre chapitre de fini! Commentaires, Tomate, Votes? D'ailleurs merci pour les votes!(J'ai tout la misère du monde avec mon clavier(et ma prof de français qui me fait chier(c'était la partie tranche de vie))).**


	3. Chapter 3

POV Ace

Je me réveille avec le chatouillement de des cheveux sur mon ventre.

A : Tu sais Zoro, il y a d'autre chose que mes abdos où tu peux mettre ta tête vis-à-vis. ~

L : Zorooooo ~! Tu peux caresser autre chose que mes cheveux si tu veux~

«Hein? Non là, il y a un problème de position!» Battant de mes papillaires alourdi par le sommeil, je constate que ce que je croyais être Zoro était en fait Luffy. «J'ai sorti une phrase perverse à mon p'tit frère… quoi que lui aussi.» Repoussant gentiment Luffy, je me lève, regardant autour de moi je constate que ni Zoro ni son linge qui se préparait la veille n'était présent. Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour y trouver Sanji entrain de fumer contre la porte d'entrée. M'assissent à table, j'entame la conversation.

A : Il est déjà parti? Tu crois qu'il va réussir à y aller sans se perde?

S : Ouais, il fait du covoiturage.

A : Avec Robin j'espère? Je vais prendre une omelette.

L : MOI AUSSI!

Avec un hum il se met au travail tandis que je discute avec Luffy qui était assis à côté de moi sur l'un des tabourets de notre comptoir. Plaçant les assiettes devant nous, Sanji s'assis sur le cinquième tabouret en face des nôtres de l'autre côté du comptoir.

S : Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la chambre de Zoro?

A : Qu'est-ce que tu crois que l'on fessait?

Son visage devient de plus en plus rouge de colère (je suppose) avant d'avoir un saignement de nez. «Sa doit pas être utile côté discrétion.»

L : Pourquoi il saigne du nez?

A : Je t'expliquerai plus tard, faut aller travailler nous aussi!

-.-.-.-

POV ZORO

Assis à mon bureau, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées à propos de la veille. «Ace… faut que je trouve un moyen de lui remonter le moral. Ce matin aussi San… qu'est-ce qu'ils font? D'abord Ace, ensuite Sanji, il manque plus que Luffy… ici c'est bien la seul place ou on ne tente pas de chose perverse sur moi.»

-Tu a l'air bien préoccupé.

Z : AHH Argh…

-Il faudrait que tu arrête de penser avec le crayon sur les lèvres.

Z : Robin? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

R : C'est le midi et les autres mon demander de venir te chercher pour que tu ne perdes pas.

Z : Je ne me perde pas!

* * *

Donc pour les professions

Sanji : Travaille dans un restaurant.

Zoro : Professeur de science (on ne posse pas de question)

Ace : Pompier

Robin : Professeur d'histoire

Luffy : Non défini

Usopp : Professeur d'art

Brook : Professeur de musique (assistant quand on apprend les nom de tout les os en science)

AUSSI LES FRUITS DU DÉMON SONT LÀ!


End file.
